Devices such as a shift device, and interior parts such as a console box are disposed in a console between a driver's seat and a passenger seat of a vehicle.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure for assembling a console box disposed such as to cover a shift device.
In development of design for a structure around a console of a vehicle of recent years, there is proposed, for example, a structure in which large interior parts having entire lengths of about 450 to 500 mm are assembled to each other.
For example, as for a console of a vehicle, there is a structure that one ends of two long interior parts are fixed to a reference part (such as an instrument panel), the other ends are assembled to each other, and both of them are vertically connected to each other to be disposed.
However, such a structure causes the following problems. That is, in the manufacture of large-size interior parts, such large-size parts is difficult to manufacture with high dimensional accuracy in length. Therefore, if, after one ends of such interior parts are fixed to a reference part, the other ends are assembled to each other, an assembled shape can not constantly be secured due to variation in lengths of both the parts, and appearance design is degraded.
It seems to be possible to solve the above problem by carrying out operation such as positioning for adjusting a position of a part, but in this case, another problem such as deterioration of assembling workability occurs.
Therefore, there has been a need for an assembling structure capable of easily assembling even large interior parts to each other, and capable of keeping a gap and the like in their assembled state within a given range to secure quality such as appearance design.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-74224